Utsukushī Ai
by Shadoah Nocturne
Summary: Utsukushi Ai means Beautiful Love and it is about Sasuke's love for his girlfriend of 5 years.


**A/N: This was thought of when I heard the song carol of the bells by Lindsey Stirling, such a beautiful song. LOT of MA action and some swearing, if you do not like it, PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

Sakura stood on the stage silently watching the crowd of people in Oto, she knew that they did not trust a leaf village person, civilian or shinobi. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and started to play, allowing the music to sweep her around the stage and getting lost in the rhythm of the song.

She channeled her chakra subtly as it radiated from the violin in waves, targeting everyone who was within a certain radius and making them sleepy, each tier she expanded her chakra reserves and maintained playing until she finally ended the song with a graceful flourish, opening her eyes and noticing that the citizens had fallen asleep. She glanced around and noticed Sasuke's chakra essence was no longer there.

She quickly dropped into the shadows and masked her chakra before moving silently through the empty halls, she was close to the Uchiha, she could feel it. She stepped into a room and closed the door behind her, only to find herself spun and pressed to the door with her back to his front, his grip pinning her wrists above her head on one hand while the other trailed her body for anything she could use against him.

"Sakura" he said softly, as his hand trailed along her thigh, Sakura smirked as she slid her legs apart, allowing his hand to cup her center, gliding his fingertips along her outer core. Sakura's soft moans filled the room as he spun her back to face him. "Why are you here?" he asked, his hand cupping her chin gently, almost like a caress.

He released her wrists as her hands traveled down his chest to the tie of his pants. "I came for you, you have no idea how hard it was to slip away from Kakashi and Naruto on the mission undetected." Sasuke chuckled as she pulled him to her, their lips meeting as he deepened the kiss. He slid her pants down just to her knees as he spun and pushed her to the door, pressing himself into her slowly.

"You are right, I don't know Sakura, but I do have something else that is hard right now" he said softly into her ear as he thrust more deeply into her. "Do you know how much I ached to have you like this? To bury myself so deep into you that I would finally feel something aside from loneliness?" he said huskily as her hips rolled against his body.

He gripped her waist as he plunged harder into her, the soft mewls from her lips provocatively pushing him to push himself harder into her. Sakura arched her back as he slid into her body to the hilt, she turned to shoot a lust filled glance at her lover as his head leaned down to rest on her shoulder, the passion filling him as he drove them both higher.

Sasuke cursed slightly before he pushed her top half down on the table and shoved her pants all the way down for her to kick them off before he shoved one leg onto the table before he was slamming into her body again. Sakura gripped the table's edge tightly, her head leaning down to rest on the table when she felt a hand slide around her body, Sasuke's fingertips gliding along her clit hard, sakura gasped before she gripped his wrist and moved her hips along his hand faster.

Sasuke groaned when he felt her heated liquid coat his fingers, he cursed when he spilled into her body, hands grasping her waist tightly. He panted harshly for a few seconds before he turned her over and pressed her onto the table, his hands grasping her thighs, parting them for him to fit between. He leaned down and flicked her clit with his tongue, moaning when her hands threaded into his hair. He pulled back and lightly tapped her heated center, smirking when she gasped and her hips jerked upwards. He slowly slid his tongue along the edges of her lips before parting them with one hand and pulling her clit into his mouth. Sakura arched her hips, whining in frustration when he released it with a soft pop.

He slapped her center harder this time, the resounding slap echoing in the quiet room, Sakura cried out as she slammed her palm onto the table. "DAMN IT SASUKE!" She cursed at him, he chuckled before placing his fingertips on her clit and moving them in a fast circle, alternating with an occasional slap.

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt that coil that was tightening spring loose, crying out when her release hit her like a wave. He leaned in and sucked on her sensitive clit, loving how she rode her release out by arching her hips to grind along his mouth. He slowly released her as he stood and pulled her to him by her thighs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist when he leaned down and claimed her lips hungrily, groaning when her hand grasped his length and pumped it slowly, hardening it to full capacity. He lifted her hips and sheathed himself inside her body in a solid thrust. His sharingan activating to watch every emotion play out on her face, captivated by the beautiful emerald of her eyes, dark with sensuality. She grasped his waist and stilled his movements, his eyes searching her own, as she slid off the table and kneeling before him.

"Sakura, you don't have to" he said softly, the gesture was not lost on him and he knew she hated doing this, which is why he never asked for it. Her gaze lifted to meet his sharingan one as she slid him into her mouth slowly, his hands threading into her hair with a soft sigh from his lips. He pulled her to her feet and made his way with her in tow to his bed as he lay back on it and motioned for her to sit on top. Sakura felt him pull her hips to his face as his tongue delved into her core, she moaned softly while her tongue swirled around his length.

He slipped a finger deep into her as he sucked on her clit gently, his tongue sliding along it. Sakura arched her back subtly as a sigh came from her lips. She leaned back down and nipped at the tip of his length, making him gasp as his own hips jerked. She lifted her hips from him and turned around, lifting them so she could impale herself onto his hard length.

Sasuke's hips shot upwards when her delicious heat pulled him into her easily, tightening upon immediate entrance. Sakura placed her hands on his chest and lifted her hips slightly to ride her lover passionately, his length delving into her with soft sounds. "Fuck Sakura…" he said softly as his hands held her waist lightly.

She leaned down and kissed him gently "I know, wait for it Sasuke" she whispered, she placed the tip of her finger along his length where he was exposed and sent a small charge of chakra, the vibrations shooting along his length making him arch his hips and bury his length further inside of her. "FUCK Sakura, don't stop"

Sakura channeled her chakra to where they were joined, sending vibrations along his length with every movement. Sasuke pulled her to him and grasped her waist tightly as he pounded into her body from beneath her, Sakura felt herself rolled over so he could slam into her body harder. After several moments of the brutal pace, they both arched into one another with cries before collapsing. He pulled her into his arms and lay her head on his chest. "Where the hell did you learn that Sakura?" he asked softly, her soft laugh replying.

"You would be surprised what I learn when I combine Tsunade's teachings of medical jutsu and Kakashi Sensei's books" he merely shook his head and watched her fall asleep, he should have figured she would travel ahead of the others to get here before they did for the return him to Konoha.


End file.
